We Haven't Finished Yet
by Raheem
Summary: Damian and Cameron have a growing attraction to one another but refuse to admit it..until now
1. Chapter 1

_I've finally decided to make a fanfic. It's going to be dameron related with my glee alter ego bisexual character Michael Sheperd. Definitely lemme know what you think guys..This first part that i wrote is actually what i started writing it as lol. I am going to incorporate the other glee project people into this story as well as mckinley high school and the other glee characters.. :P_

**We Haven't Finished Yet**

A wicked smile crossed his face. He stood up and walked over to the room door and locked it. Damian looked around nervously. The brown haired boy had been contemplating telling Cameron what's been going on with him lately. Cameron had said that he wanted to talk with Damian. The two have been so busy all the time that they never really got a chance to hang out as much as they used to. Finally, they were both off on a saturday and could actually hang out. Cameron, who was always supportive of Damian's views on things. Cameron, who always could put a smile on his face. Cameron, the love of his life. Damian began to zone out wondering what exactly it was that Cameron wanted.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Damian out of his mental trance. He snapped his head up. "So..uh..what's up?" Damian asked in his thick irish accent. Cameron casually walked over to the bed where Damian sat. All he could do was smile. Damian's heart began to beat fast. "What..what is it?" Cameron's smile grew wider as he pushed Damian down on the bed and jumped on top of Damian. Damian struggled for a bit before realizing it was useless to fight against the taller boy. "What? What is it Cameron? You're freaking me out man!" he said raising his voice a little..not too sure of why Cameron had decided to sit on him. Cameron, who had be silent this whole time, continued to smile and not say a word.

"Say something! Say anything!" Damian said starting to get frustrated. "Say something before I…" His eyes grew wide. He stared in awe as he was silenced by Cameron's lips against his own. Cameron's lips touching his own made him moan a little as both boys hands began traveling all over each others body. Damian couldn't believe what was happening right now. He had nights of where he dreamed of things like this with Cameron but never thought it was actually going to happen! Cameron pulled away and laughed out loud. "That got you to stop talking, eh Damo?" Damian, however, still stared in awe. His mind was being completely blown by this moment.

Excitement, confusion, and so many more emotions began to plague the irish boy's mind and heart. Cameron waved his hand in Damian's face. "Helloooo..earth to Damo. Anybody in there?" he laughed. Damian pushed Cameron off him quickly. "You alright, Damian?" Cameron questioned. "You…you…you kissed me." Damian said as he stood up. "I know. I was there." Cameron said jokingly. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." He added and looked down, slightly blushing. Damian covered his mouth with his hand. His ears were pounding the drums of a tribal song. He felt light headed and short of breath. "Damian? Damian? Damo!"

Damian's wandering blue eyes slowly began to refocus themselves. Once he caught his breath he looked at Cameron. "Are you okay?" Cameron asked with concern. _"I can't believe I REALLY just did that.." he thought. _"Yeah..yeah..um..I gotta go." Damian quickly got to the door, unlocked it, and was gone within seconds. Cameron stood up, alone in his room again and stared at the doorway where his friend quickly left. _"I REALLY can't believe I just did that…" he thought. _He looked down as he went over to the bed. The events of what just happened slowly started to dawn on him. "Oh my god. Macy…I…I…what have I done?" He whispered as tears formed."What's wrong with me..?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok..I say thank you to the people that liked my first little part of the story I'm writing for you here. Another part is coming up. As for the title of my story..hmm..__**"We Haven't Finished Yet"**__. I'm probably gonna write some of these parts to this story using songs that I think fit DAMERON. Honestly..I want interaction with you guys..lol..I wanna know what you guys think of my story..feel free to write to me anything you wanna know about the story. My story takes place in the world of GLEE..so I'm going to be writing the Glee Project people into my little GLEE-verse. My character of Michael Sheperd is definitely my own creation. If anyone would like anything to happen with characters in this story let me knowwww.. :) Btw..this parts very short lol_

Over the next few days, Damian avoided Cameron. His mind was too fragile to even think about what happened. The man he cared so much for, had just made out with him on the bed. Damian's mind was racing. _"I've been wanting to do that for awhile…" Cameron's voice echoed in his head. _At school, the irish lad walked around in a daze. He wasn't sure what to do. _"What are you doing to me…" Damian thought. _In English class, the teacher called on him to answer a question. "Mr. McGinty…since you're very much into the lesson I'd like you to tell me…" The voice trailed off. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but the make out session with Cameron.

His history class was shared with Cameron and few of their other friends. Normally he sat with Cameron in the front row of the class but over the past couple of weeks he just sat in the back next Hannah. "Hey! Damian..I've been meaning to talk to you." Hannah said jogging up next to him after class one day. He and Cameron hadn't spoken in almost 4 weeks. "Oh..what's up Hannah?" he said in his thick irish accent. Hannah couldn't help but blush a little..after all..she DID have a crush on him. "I've been meaning to ask..are you alright? None of us have really seen alot of you and we were concerned." Damian smiled slightly. "I'm alright Hannah..just doing schoolwork."

"Oh..well..we were all gonna hang out later if you wanna join us. Gotta run dude. Later!" Hannah gave Damian a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to class. _"Why couldn't things be this simple with Cameron?" he thought. _He missed his best friend but he just wasn't ready to talk about what happened. "What's been up with Damian lately?" Lindsay asked. She, Cameron, and Matheus were studying in the library for their upcoming project. Hannah and Ellis were coming to visit them later. Cameron's heart beat fast after hearing Lindsay's question. "What do you mean?" he choked out. Matheus and Lindsay stared him..his voice got a little high pitched. "What?" he asked.

Matheus put down his textbook and so did Lindsay. "Oh come on Cam." Matheus said giving him a matter of fact look. "Haven't you noticed that he's been avoiding us over these past few weeks?" Lindsay said. Cameron's eye twitched and Matheus leaned away from him. "Dude..did your eye just twitch?" Cameron took off his glasses and wiped his eye. "No. Not at all." Matheus gave him a weird look and shrugged. Lindsay on the other hand saw the twitch herself and thought, _"That seemed like a nervous twitch." _She was about to say something when she spotted Damian entering the library. She smiled and called out, "Damian over here!" Damian looked over and froze. _"He's here."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys and girls! Hope everyone's Thanksgiving was a good one. I had an awesome thanksgiving with such awesome people I haven't seen in a year and a half..love them to death! Anyways..I'm going to continue this story with the next part of We Haven't Finished Yet part 3. I will say though that OOC things will happen in this chapter..so let's give it a go.. :)_

"_He's here…" Damian thought. _It had be quite a few weeks since he purposely hadn't seen Cameron. "Oh..no.." Damian and Cameron both whispered. Damian slowly began to approach the table. Both of the boys hearts were beating out their chests! So many emotions! So many things that wanted to be said. So many things they couldn't say to each other. At least..not in front of their other friends. Cameron's face whitened a little as Damian sat down next to Matheus, smiled and playfully punched him in the arm. "So..how've you been man? We haven't heard from you in weeks!" Matheus exclaimed ruffling the irish boys hair. Cameron ran his fingers through his hair cooly.

"Hey Matheus, Lindsay..Cameron.." Damian's voice trailed off a little after mention Cameron's name. He and Cameron caught each other's eye and both quickly looked away. _"I can't believe I kissed him..what's wrong with me? And I still have yet to tell Macy.." Cameron thought. _His face began to get hot. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow. "Yeah..sorry guys. I've just been a bit busy with school and whatnot. But I'll try to make myself more available to..um..hang out." Damian said. His throat began to get dry when he said 'make myself more available'. "I've mostly just been doing some..thinking.." he continued and quickly shot a look towards Cameron.

Cameron pretended he didn't notice the look Damian shot him. "Oh yeah? About what?" Lindsay asked. She and Matheus were totally curious as to why Damian hung out with them for months and then suddenly disappeared for a few weeks with no answers to their text messages or phone calls. Cameron gulped and Lindsay turned to give him the strangest look ever. Cameron looked away and grabbed his water bottle and began chugging. Lindsay raised an eyebrow but turned back to face Damian. "I don't know guys. I've just been thinking..alot..lately. About myself." Damian scratched his head and smiled weakly. Lindsay and Matheus reached over to pat him on the back.

"Well..I hope everything's alright Damo..we've been worried about you." Cameron said finally speaking. He had completely drained the life out of his water bottle. "If you..you EVER need to talk Damo..we're..we're here for you." Cameron added nervously. Lindsay and Matheus nodded but still had raised eyebrows toward Cam for not speaking after Damian sat with them for almost 20 minutes. "Do you care to explain what you've been thinking about?" Matheus asked. _"Nothing too important..I hope.." Cameron thought. _His eyes began to wander around and his nerves started to get the best of him. _"Why did I have to kiss him…" Cameron thought as he stood up. _"Going to the bathroom!"

Damian looked up as Cameron suddenly announced he was going to the bathroom. Lindsay squeezed Damian's hand. "Ok. We'll still be here." Cameron shot off like a bat out of hell toward the men's room. Lindsay and Matheus looked at Cameron as he shot off for the bathroom and looked at each other. "So…Damian…out of curiosity..did something happen with you and Cameron?" Lindsay asked still squeezing Damian's hand. She and Matheus leaned in closer in case something was said. But Damian pulled his hand away. "No..nothing at all." Matheus sighed and said, "We won't think of you any differently if it did dude." Lindsay nodded in agreement and Damian sighed.

"Nothing happened between us guys. I've just been really busy." Damian said starting to get a little nervous. He thought he could escape this whole fiasco but apparently he couldn't. He began tapping his foot. Lindsay and Matheus sat back and stared at him. "What?" he yelled and people in the library all began turning to look at him. His face grew hot and he stood up quickly. "I'm going to check on Cameron." he said and headed off for the bathroom. "He's definitely not telling the truth." Lindsay said as she watched Damian walk away. "Yeah..I wonder what they're hiding. They've both been acting strangely." Matheus added as he and Lindsay picked up their textbooks to read.

Meanwhile, in the last stall of the men's room, Cameron sat on the toilet wondering what made the events that happened with Damian happen. _"Something made me do it." he thought. "I've always been into women. I'm dating a beautiful girl. I'm in to women. Not men. WOMEN." he kept thinking to himself. _The bathroom door creaked open and Cameron's heart began racing. He closed his eyes tightly and began whispering, "Please don't be Damian..Please don't be Damian.." But to no avail, a familiar voice called out, "Cameron? Are you alright?" Cameron sighed and replied, "Yeah Damo.""Just needed a little breather man. I drained my water bottle cause I was so hot out there."

Damian leaned against the sink and sighed. "Cam..can..can we talk..about what happened with us a few weeks ago?" Cameron froze. He was still sitting in the stall. "What..what do you mean?" Cameron stuttered. "Cameron Mitchell..don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about…please..we need to talk about this.." Damian started. "Nothing happened Damian.." Cameron said as he came out the stall. Damian, who had began tearing up, put his hand on Cameron's face. "Please..can we talk? I..I..I'm going crazy! I can't stop thinking about you and what happened!" Cameron grabbed Damian's hand. He couldn't stand it anymore..finally he knew what to say.

"I can't either." he admitted. Damian's heart gave a greatful leap. "Really?" Cameron nodded and smiled. Both boys began to tear up. "I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time. I've never felt this sort of connection with anyone before. Not even with Macy." Cameron said. "I love Macy. She's a great girl..and I'll always care for her. But at the end of the day, I've realized that…" he continued. A couple of tears rolled down Damian's cheek and Cameron wiped them away. _"There's something about you..that always makes you shine. Not a day goes by that I can't stop thinking about the good times. I wanna hold you close..keep you safe and true. All I know is I love you.." he sang._

Damian's eyes grew wide. He felt that he had died and gone to heaven. "Wha..what did you just say.." Cameron smiled. "I _LOVE _you..Damian Joseph McGinty." Cameron leaned in close, picked up Damian's chin, and made sure their lips connected. Damian moaned into the kiss. The shorter boy started backing Cameron into the bathroom wall. After a few minutes of make out they pulled away. "You kissed me." Damian said with a smile. "Should've been our first kiss." Cameron said. Damian grabbed Cameron's hand with a mischievous grin and lead him into the last bathroom stall. He pushed Cam to sit down on the toilet and locked the stall door. "Ready for round two?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! JunjouCrush here. Maybe a future chapter might have a little smut in it..I'm still not sure yet. But on the plus side..I'm very into writing this story and I thank EVERYONE who has reblogged or liked my story..thank you guys! I'd like some input though people..so inbox me questions or requests even for stories..I'm all about writing..and singing..and GLEE/GLEE PROJECT lol.. :)_

"You ready for round 2?" Damian said as a seductive smile formed across his face. His icy blue eyes locked on Cameron's brown eyes. He walked over to Cam while he sat down on the toilet and straddled him. A shocked look came across Cameron's face but slowly formed a smile. "Hmmm…I like this new attitude." Damian smiled as his lips met Cameron's. They tongue wrestled for a bit as their hands traveled up and down each others body. _"Wow..this..is..AMAZING.." Damian thought. "I can't believe that we're ACTUALLY making out.." His thought continued. _Cameron's lips on his own..their tongues wrestling..their hands touching all over each other..this WAS 's mind was racing. The irish boy had him and he knew it. He felt helpless..but in a good way. Damian was definitely worth it all. Cameron pulled away from Damian to catch his breath. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Damian asked suddenly thinking he was at fault.

_"Damn..I knew I shouldn't have done this." he immediately thought. _Cameron smiled at him and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "No..you didn't do anything wrong Damo..I just needed a breather." Damian let out a big sigh and smiled. "I thought I might've done something wrong." Cameron let out a laugh and continued to smile. His glasses were a little fogged from their make out noticed this and took Cam's glasses off to clean them. He placed them back on Cameron's face with a kiss. As Cameron's vision refocused, Damian's smiling face came into view. Those blue eyes..looking right through him. Looking into his soul almost. "You're beautiful.." Cameron whispered as he stared into Damian's eyes. "What? Are you alright Cameron?" Damian laughed. Cameron smiled and ran his fingers through Damian's hair. "You're _REALLY _beautiful.." he whispered again. A tear ran down Damian's cheek and Cameron wiped it away. "Don't cry. I _LOVE _you Damo. Everything about you..is beautiful." More tears fell down Damian's cheek as he grabbed Damian's face and kissed him.

_"So..perfect.." Damian thought. _He melted into the kiss submissively. The bathroom door creaked and both boys jumped. "Guys? Hello? You still in here?" Matheus's voice called out. Both Damian and Cameron looked at each other wide eyed! _"CRRRAAAAPPPPP!" they silently mouthed to each other. _"Uh..yeah..still in here!" Cameron called out as he and Damian scrambled to fix themselves up. "Lindsay suggested that I check on you guys since you've _both _been in here for almost an hour." Matheus said as he walked into the bathroom. "Yeah..we've just been talking about some..uh..issues..we had a few weeks ago." Cameron exited the stall first so that Matheus couldn't see Damian slide underneath another stall.

"Yeah..so we're sorry for making you guys worry about us." Damian said as he 'exited' the second to last stall. Matheus raised an eyebrow. "Well..as long as you guys are alright. You guys should hurry up though..Hannah and Ellis are here." he said as he left the two alone once more. "_THAT _was close." Cameron said letting out a sigh. "We've got to be more careful. No one can know about this. At least not yet." he added. Damian nodded and pushed Cameron against the wall again and leaned in for a kiss. Cameron quickly pecked Damian on the lips nervously looking at the door."What's the matter?" Damian asked.

Cameron shook his head. "Nothing..really. It's just that…" Cameron started as he pecked Damian a couple more times on the lips. "You know I love you. More than anything in this world. Doing this in the men's room at a public library..not truly a smart idea." A chuckle escaped from Damian's mouth as he began to blush a little. "You're right Cam..it's not the best idea we've had." Cameron let out a chuckle also. "Yeah..we can continue this later if you'd like.." Damian's eyes lit up like a christmas tree and he nodded. "We just have to play it cool for a little bit in front of everyone out there." Cameron grabbed Damian's hand and pulled him in for a boys smiled and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. _"So…perfect…" They both thought. _As they left the bathroom they were greeted by cheers from the study. "Took you guys long enough. What were you doing in there..taking a shower?" Lindsay joked. "Not even..we just had to talk about some issues we had a few weeks ago." Damian said. He and Cam took their seats back at the table only this time sitting a little closer than they were before.

"And what's the result?" Hannah asked. "We resolved our issues." Cameron said as he threw an arm over Damian's shoulder. "Awww…yay! Friends are forever!" Ellis said laughing. Cameron and Damian threw up peace a few hours of rejoining everyone at the table and getting things back to normal, it was time to go home. "Thank god we're done with this. Only thing left to do now is to wait for the test. Speaking of which..do you guys know what you want to sing for Mr. Schue? He told me to ask around." Lindsay said. They were all standing outside the library watching leaves get blown around in the wind. "I was thinking of doing Defying Gravity!" Lindsay said enthusiastically. "Hmmm..I've no clue yet." Ellis said scratching her head. The others agreed as well. "Well..I was thinking me and Damo could do 'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble'." Cameron said and everyone seemed to agree."That's a good call Cameron. We all know how much you guys love your Buble'." Matheus said jokingly. Damian rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't knock em'. He's a great artist." Hannah poked Damian in the side and he jumped. Everyone started laughing as Damian chased Hannah around the building.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" A voice called to the group. Everyone turned to see who called out to them. An african american teen who looked like he was on the football team jogged over to them from the library. "Hey there…I'm Michael. Michael Shepard." He said catching his breath. "How can we help you Michael. Michael Shepard." Lindsay said stepping over to him."Well..I overheard you guys in the library. I'm new to McKinley. I was wondering if you guys could show me around and maybe be my friends?" Michael said. Everyone looked at Michael with big smiles and nodded. "We're actually part of the Glee club at school! You should audition for Mr. Schue! He loves new singers!" Hannah said kinda jumping a little bit at the excitement. "Um..sure..what time should I come around?" Michael said pulling out a piece of paper and pencil from his bookbag. "Come around 1:00 pm. Mr. Schue always gets back from his lunch date with Ms. Pillsbury around then." Cameron said. "Thanks guys! I got to get home and practice a song!" Michael waved and ran six Glee club members smiled with enthusiasm! "I can't believe someone new is going to audition!" Damian said. He caught Cameron's eye and smiled sweetly. "Well..it's time for me to get going guys. Ton of homework to do." Matheus said as he started walking.

"Yeah..me too. School's been kicking my butt lately. Got to study." Ellis said waving bye to everyone. Soon..it was just Cameron and Damian left. They started walking towards Damian's house just randomly chatting about playing Call of Duty. After about twenty-five minutes they arrived at Damian's house. Damian smiled as they stood on his front porch and said with a flirtatious grin, "Well..my parents aren't home for another couple of hours. I know we've got studying to do. You want to come inside?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello boys and girls! JunjouCrush here! I'm totally excited to read and write this story! I introduced my character Michael Shepard in the last part of the story. Don't worry though all my fellow Damerholics! The story shall continue as Dameron related..but I'm going to toss in a few things here and there with characters. Once again..I encourage people to message me with ideas of where to take this story or characters. The song boyfriend isn't mine! I'm also in the mood to co-write stories with fellow writers so please feel free to hit me up! _

"You wanna come inside?" Damian asked while wearing a seductive smile. "My parents aren't going to be home for a couple hours." he quickly added. Cameron smiled and blushed a little. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Damian pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. _"Aw…dammit! I can't resist that face. It's…so…adorable." Cameron thought. _"Well…I guess I could come up for a little bit." he said with a smile and Damian jumped for joy as he opened the door to his house. Inside they went and Cameron noticed how quaint the little house was. The living room had beige carpeting and beige walls. The sofa and love seat were also of a beige color. A grandfather clock stood against the wall leading up sanded and polished stairs. Cameron shook his head.

"_They sure love the color beige for an irish family." Cameron thought as he and Damian walked up the stairs. _Damian tapped Cameron on the shoulder while Cam was lost in thought and pointed to a door to the right of the stairs._"_That's my parents room. I can't even begin to tell you the things I've heard coming from there growing up." Damian said as he opened his room door. He and Cameron looked at each other and then shuddered. "I honestly don't think I want to know." Cameron said shaking his head as if to shake the image of Damian's parents out of his head. They entered Damian's room and it was full of green. _"Ha..luck of the irish." Cameron thought._

In Damian's room..there was pretty much green everything! The walls were green, the bed sheets and comforter on his king size bed was green. Cameron checked Damian's closet and saw a few green shirts but mostly non-green clothing. "Who's that? Oh my gosh..is that you?" Cameron asked. He pointed to the picture above Damian's bed and Damian blushed. "That's Celtic Thunder. I used to sing with them for a few years before I came to America." Cameron seemed impressed. "A looker and he can sing. This..must be fate." Damian noticed Cameron was lost in thought again. "Cameron? Cameron? Cam!" Damian tackled Cam on the bed and smiled. "What're you thinking?"

"Ha…how cute you are and how I really lucked out." Cameron said. Damian blushed and leaned down for a kiss. His and Cameron's lips connected and sparks flew! Damian smiled and continued to kiss Cameron while running his fingers through the boys blonde locks. Cameron began rubbing Damian's back and rubbing all over the irish lad's body. Cameron rolled Damian off of him and smiled as they switched positions. Damian was now on the bed while Cameron was on top of him. "I love you Damian Joseph McGinty." Cameron declared while staring into those crystal blue eyes. "I love you to Cameron Mitchell." Damian whispered. Cameron's hand began to wander down.

He could feel the hardness of Damian's member in his jeans. Cameron moved his mouth to Damian's neck and began sucking on it, making Damian moan out. "Oh..god Cameron. Don't stop doing that." Cameron smiled and continued kissing and sucking on Damian's neck. Cameron lifted up Damian's shirt and began a slight pinching of the irish boys nipple. "Oh god!" Damian moaned out. Damian grabbed Cameron by the hair and pulled him up for a kiss. _"This is getting intense..I wonder if..I should.." Damian started thinking but quickly changed his mind. _Cameron's hand went back downward to the button of Damian's jeans. They stopped kissing and just stared at each other.

"Do you..do you.." Cameron started and Damian quickly answered, "Yes..please.." Cameron unbottoned Damian's pants and started to zip down his zipper. Damian and Cameron had continued eye contact the entire time this was going on. _"Wow..he did it with one hand. I wonder how often he practiced doing this.." Damian thought. _"Wait…wait." Damian said. Cameron looked a little sad. "What's the matter? I'm not forcing you into anything am I?" Damian shook his head. "I was just wondering if…you know…you wanted to…" Damian trailed off and looked embarrassed. "What? If I want to what Damo?" Damian looked down then up into Cameron's eyes. "I was wondering if.."

_Vrroomm. _A car door opens and shuts and the sound of an elderly man and woman could be heard outside the window. "Crap! My parents!" Damian all but yelled. Cameron fell back and tried to straighten out his hair while Damian rebuttoned his pants and started trying to straighten his hair. "What time is it?" Damian frantically asked Cameron. Cam looked at his phone and saw that it was 5:20 pm. _"Damn…we were making out for almost 2 1/2 hours!" Cameron yelled in his mind. _"Almost 5:30pm." Damian jumped off his bed and pulled Cam up. "Um..I'm really sorry about this. I..I really..I really..wanted to..to.." Damian stuttered. Cameron pulled his chin up for a quick kiss.

"Damian Joseph McGinty! We know you're here! Come on down and help set up for dinner." Mrs. McGinty called upstairs. Cameron grabbed his bookbag as Damian grabbed some listerine and gargled a little before handing it to Cameron. "Damian?" Mr. McGinty called up. "I'm coming down right now Da!" Damian called down as he and Cameron shared one more intimate kiss before heading down the stairs. "Dami..oh..there you are son!" Mr. McGinty said as Damian and Cameron walked down the stairs. "Would you look at that Ma? Damian's little friend is here too." Mrs. McGinty came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Well hello there Cameron! Haven't seen ya round!"

Cameron smiled. "Yeah…Damo..I mean..Damian and I hadn't hung out in awhile." Mr. and Mrs. McGinty smiled. "Well..hope we'll be seeing ya around more. Little Dami here couldn't stop talking about you for what? Two weeks was it?" Damian's eyes went wide with fear. "What? Oh don't act like ya didn't miss the boy Dami! We know the two of ya are real close!" Mrs. McGinty smiled as she hugged Cameron and Damian while Mr. McGinty gave a laugh and walked into the kitchen. Damian and Cameron made eye contact. Both of course thinking the same thing, _"You have no idea how close."_

Cameron said his goodbyes and went off toward home with the promise of having dinner one night later in the week. A smile was plastered across the blonde boys face his entire walk home. The next day at school, everyone met up in Mr. Schue's room as planned. "Has anyone seen Michael?" Lindsay asked and everyone shrugged. "Hmm..another one dodge an audition?" Matheus asked. Everyone looked around for answers. Mr. Schue came over to the group and talked about people being scared to join Glee Club because of their reputation of being not cool. They all sat down in their seats looking slightly disappointed. The seats were as followed: Lindsay sat next to Matheus and Ellis. McKynleigh sat next to Marissa and Emily. Hannah sat next Cameron and Damian while Bryce, Alex, and Samuel.

"HEY! Sorry I'm late guys!" Michael ran inside, excited and nervous all at the same time. "Oh! Thank god!" Damian and Cameron had been sitting close to each other and were poking each other when Michael ran in and shocked them. They jumped apart quickly and pretend to be looking through their book bags for random things. Michael noticed this right away and smiled a little. _"Mhm. I thought so." he thought while smiling._

Lindsay smiled and clapped her hands. "Mr. Schue, this is Michael. He'd like to audition for Glee Club." Michael smiled and shook Mr. Schue's hand. "That's fantastic! What do you like to sing?" Schue asked. Michael smiled and said, "Anything I think my voice sounds well singing." A laugh errupted from Alex and everyone turned to look. "Oh..I'm not laughing at you. I just thought of something funny." Michael raised an eyebrow as everyone turned back to face him. "Well..if you guys don't mind. I prepared a little song. It's called Boyfriend." EVERYONE's jaw dropped. "B..boyfriend?" Damian croaked. "Yeah…so you're gay?" Alex asked, only to have Michael laugh. Michael handed some sheet music to a few of the music players in the room and took center of the room.

"We're ready when you are Michael. Let's see what you got." Mr. Schue said taking a seat and smiling. Michael smiled widely and began to sing:

_We had a chance in a million to one_  
><em>Driving the corvette down the road on the run<em>

_Oh running in the night, oh running in the night_  
><em>Me and my boyfriend<em>

_Why should we care for the powers that be_  
><em>Always gonna do anything to be free<em>

_Oh running in the night, oh running in the night_  
><em>Me and my boyfriend<em>

Michael began walking around the room and eventually stopped next to Damian and Cameron. Both boys looked at him nervously while still smiling. Michael pat both boys on the back and gave them each a wink as he walked back to the front of the class room.

_I could never be lonely_  
><em>I'm together with you<em>  
><em>Gonna run away, where he goes I will stay<em>  
><em>Cause he's my boyfriend, boyfriend<em>  
><em>Day by day love is coming my way<em>  
><em>Cause he's my boyfriend, boyfriend<em>  
><em>He's my boyfriend<em>

_Maybe it's fair to say I live like a fool_  
><em>What else could I do whenever love makes the rules<em>

_Oh running in the night, oh running in the night_  
><em>Me and my boyfriend<em>

_Why should we plan what tomorrow will bring_  
><em>What believing that it could change anything<em>

_Oh running in the night, oh running in the night_  
><em>Me and my boyfriend<em>

As Michael sang his song, he looked around the room but seemed to focus more on Cameron and Damian. They stared at him as he sang his song. They looked at each other briefly. The song seemed to speak to them. They wanted to hold hands and kiss infront of everyone but they were too afraid to cause attention to themselves. They also weren't too sure whether Michael picked up on the two of them being _"Together._" Michael continued to sing:

_I could never be lonely_  
><em>I'm together with you<em>  
><em>Gonna run away, where he goes I will stay<em>  
><em>Cause he's my boyfriend, boyfriend<em>  
><em>Day by day love is coming my way<em>  
><em>Cause he's my boyfriend, boyfriend<em>  
><em>He's my boyfriend<em>

_Gonna run away, where he goes I will stay_  
><em>Cause he's my boyfriend, boyfriend<em>  
><em>Day by day love is come my way<em>  
><em>Cause he's my boyfriend, boyfriend<em>  
><em>He's my boyfriend<em>

Michael finished his song and took a bow. Mr. Schue stood up and applauded very loudly as well as the rest of the class. "That was fantastic! Very very good! We'd love to have you here with us!" Everyone nodded in agreement. "You sing very nicely. Not better than me of course. You still passed though." Alex said very diva-tastically and everyone rolled their eyes with a laugh. Michael sat down and everyone bombarded him with questions. When the class period was over everyone was piling out the door in a rush to get to their lockers. Damian and Cameron hung back a little while everyone left. They closed the door slightly and leaned in for a few kisses. "I've been wanting to do that all day." Cameron whispered.

Unbeknownst to them Michael had forgot his notebook in the class room. He came back to retrieve it and stumbled upon Cameron and Damian sharing a few kisses among whispers. Michael cleared his throat loudly.

_AHEM! _Both boys jumped in fright and turned to see their newest Glee Club member, Michael standing there..all smiles. He folded his arms and tapped his foot. "Did you guys enjoy the song? I wrote it for you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! Junjou Crush here! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story! I've been busy with work and trying to relax and whatnot. I'm excited to continue this story though. I did miss writing it. I'll update my other story WiCkEd: The Lima Project as well as soon as possible! Again..to those who like my story here: We Haven't Finished Yet, give me some ideas as to where I can take the story! :)_

**We Haven't Finished Yet**

"Did you guys enjoy the song? I wrote it for you." Michael said with a smile. Cameron and Damian slowly backed away from each other. "Wh…why would you write a song for us?" Cameron said a bit nervous. "Don't pretend you guys aren't together. I know you are." Michael tapping his foot. "N..no..we're not." Damian said in his thick irish accent. Michael laughed out loud and Cameron looked to Damian, unsurely as to what was so funny. "You guys are _SO _together! Look at the two of you. Trying to hide the fact that you two are together is really cute." Michael said. He quickly added excitedly, "So…did you guys like my song though? I spent all night making if for you!" Cameron choked back a sob. He nodded slightly and Damian put an arm around him. "Don't cry Cam."

Michael walked over closer to the boys and shook his head. "Hey…hey. No need to cry. I'm not going to tell anyone your secret boys. Your secret's safe with me." Cameron wiped a few tears away from his eyes. "Really? You're not going to say anything to anyone about us?" It was Michael's turn to nod. A smile grew on Cameron's face and he grabbed Michael and gave him a big hug. Damian smiled also and hugged the both of them. "I just came back to get my book and found you guys here actually." Michael said scratching his head. Damian and Cameron gave nervous chuckles and looked at each other. As Michael watched both their eyes, he put a hand over his mouth. He saw something different with these two. He saw both their eyes actually said _I love you_.

"We can talk during lunch. Right now I've got to get to class! Talk to you later!" Michael ran out of the choir room and headed for class. Damian and Cameron stood there still in the classroom. Both their minds were slightly aloof, indifferent, and slightly apathetic. Cameron grabbed Damian's hand and smiled. He brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. "Got class. I'll see you in a bit." He winked at Damian and hurried off to class. Damian blushed profusely after Cam left. He too had a class to get to. The next few hours until lunch flew by very quickly. In the cafeteria, Michael searched around for his new friends and fellow members of the Glee club. The students gave him strange looks.

Mind you, Michael was African American and a slight mix of Hispanic (Dominican) and Cherokee Indian. He was a decent height, almost six feet tall. He definitely had the build of a football player, mostly his upper body was a little muscular. A few of the McKinley jocks tried to get him to join the team. Most weren't sure though if it was a good idea because they kinda feared the thought of him liking guys. Michael rolled his eyes as the jock and cheerleader table turned away quickly as he walked past them. He found Lindsay, McKynleigh, Matheus and Ellis all sitting at one table and hurried over quickly wearing the biggest smile. "Hey guys! I'm so excited to have _normal _people to eat with."

They all waved and made room for him to sit down. As he integrated his way into the little circle of people, more of the Glee club started to show up. Bryce, Alex, and Samuel showed up laughing at a funny joke Bryce had told them. Emily and Marissa sauntered over after flirting with a few of the jocks. Hannah, Cameron, and Damian followed suit. Michael smiled big when he saw Cameron and Damian. He did a double take though when he thought he saw Cameron and Damian holding hands. _"I wonder why they're so scared to admit they like each other." Michael thought. _Cam and Damian pulled up chairs and sat on either side of Michael, who beamed proudly at the two of them. "Hey guys. Sup?" Cameron and Damian smiled at Michael, then at each other. _Strange.._

"Well, as you guys know..Mr. Schue has an assignment for us that we're supposed to perform in front of the school in the auditorium. He calls it his Glee Club: Vulnerability assignment." Lindsay said reading from her notes. Everyone looked around at each other unsurely. "I don't know Linds. He said that we have to write our biggest personal insecurity on wooden signs. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet." said Hannah. A few of the others agreed with her. "Oh come on guys! Where's your thirst for Glee club?" Michael said excitedly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He slowly looked down and continued to eat his lunch. A sudden hand tickled his stomach and he laughed out loud.

Everyone turned once more to look at him. He was blushing and also in shock. He looked over at Damian, who was cracking up along with Cameron. "You were supposed to pass it down." Cameron whispered, still laughing. Michael glared for a minute at Cameron and then shook his head. "Did Mr. Schue say what song we were doing?" McKynleigh asked. "Yes, he did actually. He said the song was…_MAD WORLD."_ Lindsay said as she checked her notes once again. Everyone around the table clapped theirs hands together with joy. "I like that song alot! Did he say how we were going to perform this song?" Alex said fixing the scarf around his neck. "Actually? No..he didn't."

"We've got to come to terms with this assignment guys. He's not going to force us to do anything we wouldn't feel comfortable with. Though, he did say if we did this we wouldn't have a midterm…" Lindsay said trailing off, slightly hoping people would go for the bait. "No midterm? I'm in!" Emily said with a huge smile. A few of the others agreed also. "So it's unanimous? We agree on this?" Ellis said. Everyone nodded their heads with smiles. The lunch bell rang and it was time to get back to class. Everyone said their goodbyes and went off for seperate classes. As the rest of the day finished out, Michael went back to the choir room to speak with Mr. Schue. "Hello? Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schue came out of his office and greeted Michael. "Hey..what's up Michael?" Michael sat down and began to talk about their Vulnerability assignment. "At lunch, we all agreed to do this assignment. But we were wondering how you wanted it to be done. Like we were wondering who would sing what part in the song." Mr. Schue snapped his fingers and hurried back to his office. He fumbled around on his desk for a few minutes and then finally came back out. "Here you go. I wrote down who should sing what and what the attire for the assignment is." Michael raised an eyebrow. "Wait..you're saying we have to wear wife beaters and black shorts? I don't know Mr. Schue, seems risky…"

Schuester laughed and replied, "Sometimes you gotta take a risk Michael. Pass that around to the others. We have until friday to practice and make sure everything's ready." Michael shrugged and hurried off. He met up with a few of the people outside. Cameron and Damian among them. "Is he kidding? Friday is two days away!" Matheus said freaking out a little. "Guys, we can do it. I know we can. We just gotta believe that we can do it." Lindsay said as she read the paper. "I agree with Lindsay. I know I just joined but you guys are amazing. Let's show the school what we got!" Michael said as Lindsay smiled. Everyone that was present (Ellis, Cameron, Damian, Lindsay, Matheus, Hannah) nodded and muttered a few unpleasant words about what would happen Friday.

The two days of practice went by very quickly. Suddenly, it was Friday! Everyone met up with Mr. Schue in their outfits and wearing their signs. "You guys ready? We can do this!" Mr. Schue said proudly. Everyone looked around at each other nervously. The whole school was in the gym on the bleachers. Michael looked at everyone's sign and looked a little shocked by some of the words everyone had written on their boards. Lindsay's sign said FAKE, Hannah's said FAT, Alex's said GAY, Matheus's said SMALL, Damian's said NUMB, Cameron's said MISUNDERSTOOD, Samuel's said REJECTED, McKynleigh's said BLACK OR WHITE, Emily's said USED, and Marissa's sign said ANOREXIC. Michael looked down at his own sign and sighed. It said LONELY.

"Ok everyone. Remember what the song is about and remember to show lots of emotion! Break a leg everyone!" Mr. Schue said as he hurried off to join the other students and teachers. Ellis and Bryce joined him due to their parents getting upset. Slow and somber music started to play over the loud speaks in the gym. The noise of the gym had everyone a little on edge. "Are you guys ready for this?" Michael asked. Everyone looked around nervously. "Not at all." Hannah said as she began to walk into the gym. She sighed heavily and began to sing:

"_All around are familiar faces…worn out places…worn out faces…"_


End file.
